


ALL I EVER WANTED FOR YOU IS HAPPINESS, SAM

by acklespadamish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklespadamish/pseuds/acklespadamish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eileen and Sam start spending time together while researching about her family. Dean and Cas . Amara and God. Lucifer and Michael</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALL I EVER WANTED FOR YOU IS HAPPINESS, SAM

As soon as they got into the car, Dean noticed Sam is different. He was reminded earlier how Sammy, his little brother is the kindest man this world has ever seen. The way he interacted with Eileen, reminded him that Sam is the kind of person who always sees the best in people.  
-So, Eileen seems very nice – Dean said.  
\- Yeah, she is. And she’s a legacy too, which is awesome. I thought we’re the only ones left. – Sam replied.  
\- Yeah, but she’s also very cute, you gotta admit that. – Dean giggled.  
\- Mhm. Yeah. She is, kinda, I guess. And smart too. – Sam said shyly & went on to turn up the radio while the sweet the sweet sound of some Bob Seager song started playing.

Dean noticed right away that Sam is star struck by Eileen. And that he is also scared to let himself feel that way again. Sammy did kinda have a bad luck with the ladies. Jess & Madison come to mind. Even Ruby. But who was he to talk about love and apple pie life? He has a streak of bad luck too.  
While Dean was thinking about Sam & Eileen, Sam pretended to be asleep was actually also thinking about her and all the possibilities of a happy life he might have. But is he worth of all of that? Sam never thought he is good enough.  
Him & Eileen exchanged phone numbers and even though she joked about him not calling her cause she won’t hear, she said he could always text her. Any day. Anytime. And as he started to get sleepy he decided he just might do that.

As Dean parked the car in the garage, Sam woke up and they took their stuff out of the trunk and went straight to their rooms. Both sat on their beds, with their own thoughts.  
Dean is still troubled about the connection he has with Amara, plus something seemed off about Cas. He just couldn’t pin point what. He went to the kitchen, raided the liquor cabinet and took a bottle of whiskey. – You never failed me, old bud – he thought to himself and went back to his room.  
Sam changed into his PJs, and sat at the end of his bed. He took a box of memories he keeps under his bed and placed the retirement home brochure in it. – Maybe someday, we’ll tell our kids the story of how we met. – he smiled, put the box back under his bed and went to lie down.

It was around 7 am two days after the banshee case in Oak Park. Sam woke up, looked at his phone. Eileen didn’t text first and he didn’t know if he should do it first or not. – Should I text her first? But what will I say? God, why is this so hard? – he thought to himself as he got up and went to the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast. He went past Dean’s room, he was sound asleep. Sam knew that something was bothering Dean. But he also knew that Dean will open up when it gets too much. Dean was always so closed up with his feelings. Unlike Sam.

As Sam got into the kitchen and put a pot of coffee, his phone rang. He got a text. It was from Eileen.  
“Hiya, Sam. I figured I’ll take you up on that offer and come to the bunker to got through the archives to find stuff about my parents. Text me the address?”  
-This girl works fast – Sam thought as a big grin came across his face. As he sat at the table , he heard Dean’s growling from the hallway.  
-Coffee? – Dean growled, obviously hungover from last night.  
-In the pot – Sam said. – I see you hang out with that whiskey last night? Dean, you need to stop with that. Alcohol isn’t a solution. Talk to me, okay? – Sam continued as Dean rolled his eyes as he normally does.  
Sam’s phone rings.  
-Who is texting you before 8 am? – Dean asked.  
-It’s Eileen. She’s coming tomorrow to dig through the archives – Sam replied.  
-Is that some kind of euphemism for doing the deed? Are you trying to tell me you’re gonna have some nerdy sex? Cuz, you know, little brother, you can just say the word and I’m gonna leave you guys alone. – Dean joked.  
Sam rolled his eyes. – Not everything is about sex, you know?  
-Whatever you say. I’m just saying, just give me a sign and I’m out of your hair. Breakfast? – Dean continued.  
-You have some bacon and eggs in the pan. Help yourself. I’m gonna go through the archives and prepare everything for Eileen. – Sam said and disappeared in the library. 

 

As he read through the archives, he once again started picturing his future with Eileen. They are married, have two dogs and two beautiful children, a boy and a girl. Is this what he actually wants? Can he really have that? Is it possible to have a family and still continue with the life? Does he deserve to be happy? He is not sure, but he does know he hasn’t thought about this since Jess.  
Time passed fast. It was a already 2pm when Dean came into the library and brought him a cheeseburger and a beer.  
-Here you go. Eat something. The brain needs food to function – Dean said and sat next to Sam.  
-You know Sammy, its okay to feel stuff and want to go there with someone. – Dean continued.  
-You’re the one to talk, Mr. Open About His Feelings – Sam snarked.  
-Yeah. Listen. I see something is bothering you. Let’s make a deal. You tell me yours, I tell you mine. What do you say? – Dean asked.  
Sam shrugged. –Okay, you go first. What’s up?  
-Not what I had in mind, but okay. – Dean answered and began to open up.  
-When Darkness rose, when I was at that field with Amara, she said we’re bond. That she’ll protect me. And I’ll protect her. She said that I can’t hurt her even if I tried. And then she kissed me…  
-Kissed you? – Sam interrupted him.  
-Yeah, right after she couldn’t suck out my soul. Then the angel band showed up, she killed them and then I was transported away because some kind of white light came down on her – Dean continued.  
-This all happened while I was with Lucifer? And you’ve waited this long to tell me? We’re in this together, Dean. I need to know this stuff. You need to tell me this stuff. – Sam was angry.  
-Sam, listen. I tried to figure this out on my own. When I couldn’t bear he thought of it on my own, I tried talking to Cas. That didn’t help. Then all this banshee crap happened, and I.. – Dean stopped.  
-You just buried everything like you always do – Sam continued.  
Dean started tearing up a bit, so he turned the tables on Sam.- Okay, I spilled my beans. Your turn.  
-Well, you see (Sam cleared his throat), ever since I met Eileen I felt this familiar feeling, like she is the missing part of me, of my soul. Like we’re kindred spirits. I feel like she gets it, she doesn’t question it. She is in the life. But, I’m afraid. Actually, Dean, I’m terrified. Us, we, don’t actually have a lucky streak when it comes to love. Everyone I ever care about, including you, Dee, has died on me. I’m scared to feel anything more than friendship for anyone, because I don’t want her to get hurt. – Sam explained.  
-Listen, Sam. I understand. Believe me, I do. I get it. Jess, Madison, hell, even Ruby…that all ended bad. But, everything I ever wanted and still do for you, brother, is for you to be happy. Eileen is good people. Smart, funny, feisty, gorgeous…she understand this crap fest that is the hunter’s life. Go for it. The worst thing that can happen is her saying no. You’ll get over it. I know you will. With a little help from the liquor cabinet, but you’ll get over it. Don’t let a little fear get the best of you. – Dean finished.  
Sam sat there stunned, lost in his brother’s words. Is Dean right? Is he gonna go for it?  
-Okay. Good talk. I’m gonna go watch some Rocky or something to wash out this chick flick moment of myself. – Dean said in his well-known manner.  
-Maybe you should go find Cas. See what he’s up to. – Sam said.  
Dean walked away looking worried.

***  
The next day, Sam got up really early and went to the farmers market to get some fresh groceries to make a decent lunch for Eileen. Dean accompanied him but was also making fun of all the “rabbit food” Sam bought.

-Sammy, do you even know how to cook all of these? I never saw you cooking anything – Dean asked.  
-Don’t you worry about that. I’ll figure it out. – Sam replied.  
-Well, just try not to poison Eileen with your “cooking”. – Dean laughed.  
***  
When they got home, Sam went straight to the kitchen carrying five bags of groceries in his two hands.  
-You go pretend you’re Martha Stewart, I’ll be in the living room watching TV. – Dean said.  
Sam turned on his laptop and played a cooking tutorial for chicken pot pie. It took him several hours and a few failed attempts, but at the end he did made something resembling chicken pot pie.  
The kitchen was a mess but Sam cleaned it up really fast. The phone rand. It was Eileen texting she’ll be there in a few minutes. Sam ran to his room to change his clothes then went outside to greet Eileen,  
She pulled in her truck right in front of the bunker. Sam smiled and waved.  
Eileen smiled back and got out of the car. Sam walked to her and gave her a hug. They walked to the entrance of the bunker. Sam opened the door and signed WELCOME as they entered. Eileen smiled and signed THANK YOU.  
-You don’t have to sign all the time, just talk slower and I’ll read your lips. I need to improve that anyway. – Eileen said.  
-Cool. Although I’m slowly remembering the sign language from college. – Sam said and grimed. –So are you hungry? I made lunch. I figured we could eat and then go through the documents. I also calmed through some stuff already. – Sam continued.  
-Sure. Lunch sounds good. And where’s Dean? – Eileen asked.  
-Dean is in his room, watching TV – Sam replied.  
-Not anymore – Dean said walking by them and into the kitchen. – Hi, Eileen.  
-Hi, Dean.  
-So, has my little brother offered to poison you with his chicken pot pie yet? – Dean joked.  
-He did offer lunch, but he didn’t say anything about poison. – Eileen joked back.  
-It’s not poison, Dean. It’s good. I promise. Would you like to join us? – Sam asked Dean.  
-Okay. But if something goes wrong, I’m getting us that Elvis burgers. – Dean replied.  
-Talk about poison. – Sam joked.  
***  
The lunch went great. The chicken pot pie was actually good, even Dean had to agree. As Sam and Eileen cleaned up the kitchen, Dean decided to go out and look for Cas. The guy hasn’t been answering his calls for a few days now so he is worried.  
-Alright, you crazy kids. I’m going out. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Bye. – Dean said as he picked up his jacket and keys of the car.  
-Bye, Dean. – Sam and Dean said in unison.  
Dean smiled as he walked out. (Already like a married couple, he thought to himself.) – Bye.

Sam and Eileen started going through the archives.  
-So, Sam, you and Dean. It’s just the two of you, ha? –Eileen asked.  
-Yeah. Mom was killed by a demon, dad died trying to avenge her dead. Our surrogate dad, Bobby was killed by the Leviathans. It’s Dean, me and our friend Jody Mills with the girls she’s taken in to care for. Oh, and our best friend is an Angel, Castiel. Dean went looking for him. He’s been off his rocker lately actually. – Sam explained.  
-Demons, angels, surrounded by so many deaths. I’m so sorry. – she responded.  
-Yeah, but we always pull through. That’s what we do. – Sam said.  
Sam then started telling her stories about that wendigo, about Sam dying, Dean selling his soul and going to hell, Cas saving him, the apocalypse and the rise of Lucifer, the Leviathans, the trials, Kevin, Charlie, Metatron, Crowley, Rowena, Mark of Cain. And now Amara and again Lucifer.  
-Wow. That Amara chic sounds awful. And Lucifer? Where is he now? – She asked.  
-We don’t know! I doubt he died just like that. Something doesn’t add up. – Sam said.  
-Well, if you need any help, I’m only a text away.  
-Thanks.

They've been going through the archive for hours & having so much fun getting to know each other. Sam really enjoyed Eileen's company. She even helped him remember some sign language.  
-Its getting late. I should get going. -Eileen said.  
-You're welcome to stay. This is your bunker too after all. You're a Woman of Letters. -Sam smiled. -We have extra bedrooms and they're all set up. Pick one, settle in. I'll make us dinner. You can maybe pick a movie we can watch and relax?  
-Sure. Thanks, Sam. -she smiled back.

As she walked out of the library went to pick a room, Sam felt a hit of adrenaline and sudden happiness. He rushed to the kitchen and made a couple of sandwiches and popcorn for the movie.  
Meanwhile, Eileen, in San's room, went through Netflix trying to choose a movie.  
-Here you go. Did you find anything? - Sam asked.  
-What do you want: romance or action?  
-Hmm...Romance. (Smooth move, Sam. Smooth as a crunchy peanut butter)  
-Okay, Winchester. Don't cry. This one is pretty sad.

They were watching A Walk to Remember. A very sad, but super romantic movie and Sam really enjoyed watching it with Eileen. It made him remember that he used to have these kinds of movie nights with Jess.  
By the time the movie ended, Eileen fell asleep on his shoulder. He gently wrapped his arm around her turned off the TV and fell asleep too.  
Dean came back half an hour later. He went into Sam's room and saw them sleeping. He covered them with the blanket, and went to his room.  
-Enjoy, little brother. I'll tell you about Cas later.

Eileen woke up first. The first thing she saw was Sam's face. This was the calmest night she had for the longest time. Frankly, ever since she ganked that banshee, she's been sleeping and feeling better. But something made her feel even more secure here, in the bunker.  
In Sam's arms.  
She carefully slid out of his arms and went to the kitchen. Sam was sleeping so peacefully. He was adorable, she had to admit that. She grabbed her phone and took a picture. -I want to remember this forever- she thought to herself.  
She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. As she made coffee and started making breakfast to surprise the boys and thank them for their hospitality, Cas came in and sneaked up on her.  
She was startled.  
-I'm sorry. - said Cas.  
-It's okay. You...must be Castiel?  
-Yes and you are... (Eileen carefully read his lips)  
-Eileen Leahy. I kinda saved Sam and Dean from a banshee.  
-Oh, right. The legacy girl. So you spent the night?  
-Yes. Me and Sam watched a movie and fell asleep late last night.  
-That's nice.  
-Yeah. It was. What are you doing here anyway? Dean went looking for you yesterday.  
-He found me. I was....uh...doing some research on Amara.  
-That's the infamous Darkness, right?  
-Yes. So, you saving their bacon from the banshee, you and Sam hanging out?  
-Yes. Just as friends.  
-Whatever you say. -Cas said and walked away.

Couple of minutes later, Dean walked into the kitchen.  
-Good morning, Lee. I'm gonna call you Lee. If that's cool with you.  
-Good morning, Dean. It's fine with me. Grab a cup a coffee and a plate.  
-You cooked? Awesome. I bet you cook better than Sam.  
-I doubt it. - She smiled.  
-You know, I saw you two last night. Looked like you had fun.  
-Yeah, we watched a movie and fell asleep. Nothing more happened. -she said.  
-Whatever you say. - Dean replied with his mouth full of food. - But, for the record, you two are adorable I wouldn't mind you two together. Sammy deserves to be happy. You deserve it too, Lee.  
-Thanks. And, I know you think you don't but after all you've been through, you deserve all the happiness too, Dean. Mildred told you to follow your heart. You do that Dean. Wherever it may lead you.  
-Thanks. I like you. -Dean smiled at her.  
-And I like you too. - Eileen said. -I'm gonna go take a shower and I'll be on my way.  
-Okay. Man...These are some good pancakes.- Dean said again with his mouth full.  
Eileen smiled and walked away.

While she was in the shower, Sam woke up and went to get something to eat.  
-Hiya, Sammy. Eileen cooked. Grab a plate.  
-Good morning, Dean. Where is she?  
-In the shower. - Dean answered. -You know, I saw you two lovebirds last night.  
-Dean, nothing happened. We just...  
-I know, I know. You just watched a movie and fell asleep. She told me.  
-You talked about it?  
-Yes.  
-Dean, I..  
-It's okay, Sam. I think she likes you back.-Dean smiled.  
-Khmu...How about you? When did you come back exactly last night? Did you find Cas?  
-No. But, Crowley had some info on him. You better sit down for this.  
-Okay. What happened?  
-Well, according to Crowley, Lucifer is still alive and he killed Rowena.  
-What? How? He needed a vessel to get out of that cage. I said no so how did he got out? You didn't say yes either. The only one besides us in the cage was Cas. You don't think he...  
-Unfortunately, I think he did.  
-Why would he do that? Can he even do that?  
-I don't know. But I do know that he hasn't been himself lately and if Lucifer is possessing him now we have to act fast.  
-Well, let’s go!  
-Where, Sam? I have no idea where to even start looking for him. He is M.I.A.  
Eileen walked in.  
-Did you say Cas? As in Castiel? The angel?- she asked  
-Yeah. - Sam and Dean said in unison.  
-He was here like a half an hour ago.  
-What? - Dean yelled.  
-Are you sure, Eileen? - Sam asked.  
-Yes. I was making breakfast and he startled me.  
-Lee, Cas isn't exactly Cas right now. Remember I told you about Lucifer and the cage? Well, apparently Cas said yes to him and now Lucifer is free and roaming about in Cas' vessel.  
-Oh, my. Well, we should try to find him. Is there are way to get Lucifer out of Cas and kill him for good or put him back to the cage?  
-We don't know. -Sam replied.  
-Well, we've got the Man of Letters library in our bunker. Lets start digging. - Eileen was determined.  
-You guys do that. I'll go to Crowley. That son of a bitch has to know more than he claims. - Dean said.  
-Dean, be careful. - Sam was worried.  
-I will Sam. You call me as soon as you find something. - Dean said.  
-As soon as Crowley spills, you call us and we're there. -Sam replied.

Sam and Eileen rummaged through the entire library. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. In fact, no new info came up. They all pointed to the same as six years ago – a sword of Michael needs to be used to kill Lucifer.  
-The sword of Michael? – Eileen asked.  
-Yes aka Dean. A true vessel for Michael. – Sam answered.  
_So, the only solution is for Dean to say yes to Michael, but you said you have no idea where Michael is and that Lucifer himself said Michael is dead.  
-Yes, it’s complicated.  
-I can see that.  
Sam’s phone rang. It was Dean.  
-Sam, Crowley say the answer might be in the Book of the Damned. You and Eileen go through it using Charlie’s decoder.  
-Dean, the MoL library says one thing: a sword of Michael must be used as a weapon to destroy Lucifer. That’s you.  
-I know, Sam. I know.  
-You really think the Book of the Damned has a different answer?  
-I hope so.  
-And if it doesn’t? What then?  
-Then I become and angel condom.

Sam and Eileen read through the Book of the Damned. They found a spell for summoning Lucifer, which Rowena used, but nothing on Michael.  
-Sam, I have an idea. What if we use the that spell to try and summon Michael to that cage Lucifer escaped from? – Eileen suggested.  
-You think it will work? – Sam asked.  
-I don’t know. But it’s worth a shot.  
-I guess.  
Sam called Dean and told him that theory.  
-Well, get your asses here then. Crowley located Cas, I mean Lucifer…I mean. You know what I mean. Just get over here.  
-We’re on our way.  
***  
Sam and Eileen arrive at Crowley’s door.  
-Don’t be scared, Lee. It’s just hell. – Sam joked.  
-Yes, only hell, no biggie. – Eileen continued with the joke.  
-It’s just a regular Wednesday for us.

-Oh, Samantha, always a pleasure. – Crowley snarked.  
-Shut up, Crowley! Where’s Dean? – Sam said.  
-Relax, Moose. He’s in there.  
-Samantha, Moose? – Eileen wondered.  
-It’s Crowley’s thing. He likes nicknames.  
-Moose, who’s the girl? Is she your girlfriend?  
-She’s a hunter, actually. And a Woman of Letters.  
-So, a wife material? Good for you, Sammy.  
Sam shook his head.  
-Dean, what exactly is the plan here? – Sam asked.  
-Crowley uses his witchy heritage to summon Michael into the cage, I say yes to him, Michael goes after Lucifer, Michael kills Lucifer, sets me free and we’re done. – Dean replied.  
-What about Amara? – Eileen interrupted.  
_What about her? – Dean asked.  
_What if we lure Amara here, and while Michael is wearing you to the prom, he smites her and we kill two birds with one stone?  
-That might actually work. – Dean agreed.  
-Well, she’s already becoming a real Winchester – Crowley added.  
-SHUT UP, CROWLEY! – Sam yelled.  
-Alright! That sounds like a plan. – Dean agreed.  
-Crowley, do your thing.

As Crowley finished saying the spell, a familiar face showed up.  
-Hello, Sam. – said Michael in Adam’s vessel.  
-Michael. – Sam greeted him.  
-Enough chit chat. Listen, you archangel dick. – Dean yelled. –We need you to do us a favor. Your dickhead of a brother escaped the cage again and we need you to smite his ass to oblivion. Oh, and your damn aunt- - she’s a pain in the ass too. –Dean continued.  
-You Winchesters always screw up and then ask others to clean up your mess. What makes you think I’ll do it? – Michael snarked.  
-Because Lucifer is a dick. Well, the biggest among you. And he’s currently wearing Cas as a prom dress. So, I know you hate him as much as we do, you’ll say yes. You know why? Cuz, I’ll say yes to you. – Dean explained.  
-Interesting. But, after all of that, what happens to me? – Michael wondered.  
-What do you say, we first do this and we go from there? – Sam added.  
-Hm…I do hate Lucifer, I’ want o smite his ass and I definitely want to get out of here, so you got yourself a deal. – Michael answered.  
-The…yes. – Dean said and at that moment white light spread through the cage. Michael possessed Dean.  
-Wow, I like this vessel. – Michael said. Now, let’s find that bag of dicks I call my brother.  
-He’s in this par. – Crowley said.  
-Well, this is something I thought I’ll never experience. I’m in hell, literally, saw an archangel possess your brother, met the King of Hell, I’m about to meet God’s sister, possibly kill her…remind me again, why aren’t you guys locked up in an asylum? – Eileen asked Sam.  
-If you hang out with us, you’ll witness even more! – Sam chuckled showing his dimples.  
Eileen laughed -I might just take you up on that offer.  
***  
Lucifer, in Cas’ vessel, was casually waling around the park when Michael appeared in front of him.  
-Hell, Dean! –Lucifer said.  
-Guess again, brother! – Michael replied.  
-Michael?! Those damn Winchesters! They’re smarter then they appear to be.  
-Yes, they are. Brother, are you prepared to die?  
-Are you?  
Fight ensues. White light spreads throughout the pars as Michael and Lucifer faced off.  
Sam, Eileen and Crowley arrived just as Michael stabs Lucifer with the archangel blade. White smoke vanishes from Cas’ vessel. Cas falls to the ground.  
All of a sudden, dark smoke rises and ground start trembling. The Darkness.  
Amara appears before Michael, who is still in Dean’s body.  
You’re not Dean. – She says.  
-No, my dear auntie, I’m not. It’s me Michael.  
-Impossible, you’re in the cage.  
-Not anymore. – He says and pulls out his blade trying to smite her but failing miserably.  
All of a sudden, the brightest white light strikes between them, tossing both of them to side. A man dressed in white, with a full beard shows up. It’s Chuck.  
Sam yells: CHUCK! CHUCK?! IS THAT YOU?!  
-Hiya, Sam. Yes, it’s me. I am God.  
-Did he just said God? – Eileen gasped.  
-Yes God, my child. – Chuck replied.  
-Dad? Where were you? – Michael asked.  
-Son. Good to see ya. I see Dean did say yes eventually. And I see you smote Lucifer and ended up killing Cas. What do you say, leave the Winchesters alone? Go home? I’ll follow you in a minute.  
God touches Dean’s shoulder and Michael leaves his body. Dean falls to the ground. Sam runs to him.  
-Brother. – says Amara.  
-Amara, my dear sister. Good to see you.  
-I wish I could say the same, brother. – She replies and immediately attack him with one move of hand, God throws her aside. A fight of great proportions between white light and dark smoke ensued. Sam and Eileen pull Cas’ body and Dean’s aside and watch. Dean starts coming through and sees Cas dead.  
-Cas! Cas, buddy. You stupid son of a bitch! You had to say yes. You had to be the hero! You are a hero, Cas! You always have been.  
Tears slide down his face.  
Meanwhile, God and Amara kicked it up a notch. Both severely injured, fire last shots. One beacon of white light hits Amara. She falls to the ground as it opens up and swallows her and all that black smoke. The ground trembled a bit. Then it ends. God won. Amara is gone for good.  
-CHUCK! CHUCK! -Sam yells. –Are you okay?  
Chuck stands up, adjusts his suit, dusts off and says – Of course. I’m God.  
Dean is still kneeling over Cas’ body, Sam and Eileen are next to him.  
-Cas! Cas! I need you, you nerdy angel! Chuck, can you bring him back? You brought him back so many times, please do it again. This son of a bitch always does these stupid things.  
-He does it all for you, Dean. Too much heart was always his problem. He has been my favorite rogue son of all. You both need each other. Take care of him – Chuck says and places one hand on Cas.  
Cas’ body shakes and he opens his eyes.  
-Cas, you fool! You’ve gone around and got yourself killed again! Never, ever do that again! You hear me?!  
-I hear you, Dean. I’m sorry.  
They hug.  
-Guys, never wake up my sister again. She’s a pain in the ass. –Chuck adds.  
-We’ll try not to. – Dean replies.  
-Oh, and Sam, marry the girl. After she saw this and stayed, she’s a keeper. – Chuck adds as he pointed to Eileen.  
Sam and Eileen chuckle.  
-Well, Sammy, God’s word is law. – Dean says.  
_Since when do you believe in the word of God?  
:Now more than ever, Sammy. Now more than ever.

As they walk to Impala, Sam says to Dean – Let him ride shotgun. He deserved it. We’ll sit in the back.  
-You sure, Sam?  
-Yes, 100%.  
They get into the car, Dean driving, Cas riding shotgun, Sam & Eileen sitting in the back.  
Sam signs to Eileen: I’M SORRY FOR INVLOVING YOU INTO ALL OF THIS. YOU JUST WANTED TO LOOK THROUGH THE ARCHIVE, NOT SMITING ARCHANGELS AND GOD’S SISTER.  
-It’s okay, Sam. – Eileen says and grabs his hand. –I wanted to be here, but what do you say we make our next date without angels, hell, God and these two causing trouble?  
-Eileen, are you aksing me out on a date?  
-Yes, yes, I am.  
-Well, I’m in. – Sam says and wraps his arm around her hugging her and kissing her head.  
Dean and Sam locked eyes in the rearview mirror.  
They were calm.

***it wasn’t long after Sam, Dean and Cas went back to their old habits, back to hunting…with one addition – Eileen.  
She moved into the bunker shortly after the events with God and Amara. She and Sam have now been dating for six months.  
-So, six months, Sammy. And she’s still alive? – Dean joked.  
-Shut up, Dean!  
-I’m just saying -Dean continued. – Dou you have anything special planned for today?  
-Maybe. – Sam grinned.  
Eileen was in their room folding laundry. Six months ago she had no idea there were other legacies of MoL and now she’s dating this wonderful and kind man, who looks pass all the flaws she has and loves her unconditionally. She never even dreamed this would happen.

-Um, guys, I’m gonna need you to make plans outside the bunker tonight. Go to the movies, grab a burger, whatever. –Sam said.  
-You got it, little brother. We’ll be out of your hair. – Dean replied.  
***  
Eileen went out for an hour. As soon as she got into her car, Sam started decorating the bunker. He got balloons, made dinner – chicken pot pie and set everything up for a slideshow.  
He practiced enough to say what he wants to say in ASL. He was ready and sure he wants to spend his life with Eileen that he wants to have kids and be happy. He was scared but ready.  
***  
As Eileen walked into the bunker carrying two bags of groceries, she immediately dropped them because Sam has played the slideshow of his favorite photos of them and videos they took that one time they went to the beach. Eileen stood there in sock. When the slideshow ended, Sam walked to her and started signing:  
EILEEN LEAHY. I LOVE YOU. I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU FROM THE MOMENT I SAW YOU. THESE PAST FEW MONTHS WERE THE BEST I HAD IN A WHILE. YOU SHOWED ME THAT I DESERVE TO BE HAPPY, THAT THERE’S STILL ENOUGH GOOD IN THIS WORLD.  
I HOPE YOU FEEL THE SAME, BECAUSE I HAVE AN IMPORTANT QUESTION TO ASK YOU.  
WILL YOU MARRY ME?  
Eileen was still shocked. She kinda knew what he was up to, but still, this was a surprise. She couldn’t utter any words, she couldn’t even sign them. She just ran into his arms and kissed him.  
-I’ll take that as a yes. – Sam said.  
-Of course it’s a yes, Sam. – she replied.  
Sam put a ring on her finger. – It’s not much, but it’s from the heart – he says.  
-It’s perfect.- Eileen said.  
-Khm, okay, dinner? – Sam asked. – It’s chicken pot pie.  
-Awesome. I’m starving.

They spent the rest of the night laughing and enjoying themselves. At one point they just sat in silence and Sam grabbed her hands and smiled with those cute dimples Eileen loved.  
-I know, Sam – she sighs. – I know.

Sometime later, Dean and Cas came back.  
-So, you two lovebirds? Had fun? – Dean asked.  
-Yes. We did actually. You?  
\- Yeah, movies, burgers and beers. Awesome. Never mind us. Did you do it? – Dean was anxious to know.  
-Yes, I did. We’re engaged.  
Dean runs to Eileen and gives her a big hug.  
-Lee, thanks for making my little brother happy.  
-You’re welcome, Dean. – Eileen said.  
-Come here, Sam. – Dean yelled and hugged Sam.  
-Sam, Lee, congratulations! I wish you all the best – Cas said and Sam and Eileen hug him.  
\- So, when are you crazy kids doing this? – Dean was curious.  
\- We don’t know yet, Dean. We just got engaged. We’re not in a hurry. – Sam answered.  
-Whenever you decide to do it, I’m the best man, right? – Dean wondered.  
-Of course, Dean. Who else would it be? – Sam, assured him.  
***  
It was a sunny summer afternoon on a Saturday. Eileen has been waiting for this. She was anxious and the morning sickness wasn’t helping at all. Plus the fact that she hasn’t told Sam that she’s pregnant. Cas knew because he senses these things, but he figured she’ll say something when she’s ready.  
Jody, Alex, Claire and Donna were her bridesmaids. Jody sensed something else besides the wedding was bothering Eileen.  
-Lee, honey, you’re not yourself today. Which is understandable of course. But, it’s not just the wedding, is it?  
-Nothing passes by you, does it Jody? – Eileen said.  
-I’m a mom, I see things.  
-Right. Well, I’m gonna be one too, soon.  
-Whaaat? That’s awesome! One more floppy haired Winchester running around. Sam must be so happy.  
-He doesn’t know yet. I don’t know how to tell him.  
-Well, you should asap. He will be thrilled, I’m sure. – Jody says and hugs her. – Now, let’s finish getting you ready and get you married girly.

Eileen walked down the aisle alone, which was fine, because everyone was looking at her. Her long brown hair was falling on her shoulders, while her dress fitted her perfectly.  
Sam locked his eyes on her. One tear slid down his cheek. Dean looked at his brother. Sam was so happy and it made him so happy he felt he’s gonna explode. That’s all he ever wanted.  
The reception was wonderful. Sam and Eileen were married. Nothinh could beat this feeling right now.

-Sam, can we talk for a moment? – Eileen asked.  
-Sure, hon. What’s up? - Sam said.  
-Well, I have something to tell you. And I know it wasn’t something we talked about but it’s happening and I’m freaking out. I’ve known about it for a couple of weeks now but I didn’t know how to tell you…  
-Hey, hey…whatever it is, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. – Sam assured her and hugged her.  
-I…I… - Eileen stuttered. She couldn’t say it. She started signing. I’M PREGNANT.  
-PREGNANT?! Eileen, that’s amazing! I love you. You shouldn’t have been afraid to tell me. I love you. And I already love our baby. We’ll do our best. The life is hard, but we’ll make it. – Sam said.  
-I love you too, Sam. – Eileen says and hugs him.  
Dean and Cas walk into the room just as they were hugging.  
-What happened here? –Dean asked.  
-Dean, you’re gonna be an uncle. Eileen is pregnant. – Sam said.  
-Really? Awesome. – Dean said as he was tearing up. – Sam, all I ever wanted for you is happiness. You deserve it. More than anyone. Not all of us are this happy and fortunate.  
\- Dean, you deserve it too. You’re the best man. I’ve ever known. You’ve been through so much. – Sam said,  
-Yeah, well. Tell that to the Universe, because I’ve been having nothing but bad luck in that department. – Dean sounded disappointed.  
-Not true, Dean. You have Cas. He was always here.  
Dean looked at Cas. Cas smiled.  
Sam and Eileen hugged them both. Jody and the girls walked into the room and joined the hug.  
They finally have a real family.  
They were finally happy.


End file.
